The Stepford Wives
by Davidof
Summary: I wrote another ending to the Stepford Wives by Ira Levin for a school assignment.


**The Stepford Wives**

 _I, Joanna Eberhart, want to move out of Stepford. Away from all the wives in the town that have become slaves to their husbands. As far as I can go, as far as I am able to. I am tired of the Men's Club because they, the men, are the ones that have caused this horrifying situation._

 _After all, all of those lovely women, such as Bobbie and Carol, are completely brainwashed._

Since I have moved to Stepford, I have kept a feeling that there was something different about this city. It felt unpleasant, since there was a dreary atmosphere. In the beginning it appeared that there was not happening anything. Everybody was very kind to us and Walter and I were extended a warm welcome by the local inhabitants. For example, a lady of the Welcome Wagon wanted to interview me. She said she did the "Notes on Newcomers" for the " _Chronicle_ ", the local newspaper. Besides that, she also gave me some useful products, such as vouchers and coffee.

That's why I felt at ease and I was looking forward to a joyful future. Stepford would become my town of dreams.

However, this feeling changed at a particular moment. Multiple things caught my attention.

Those lovely trips I made with my new friends got a lot shorter than before or they didn't even take place. I didn't feel at home anymore. Hence why I began to ask myself if that was due to me.

Every time I received the same answer. All of my friends were too busy with housekeeping. In fact, they were addicted to housekeeping.

Floors needed to be scrubbed, perfect meals needed to be cooked and furthermore everything needed to be in order before their beloved husband came home.

Our contact became more and more infrequent.

I discussed my feelings with my husband Walter. He didn't understand my complaints and he thought I worried about nothing. By contrast, Walter had a lot of friends and he also went several evenings to the Men's Club. I got the feeling Walter and I were drifting apart.

My friend Bobbie arrived in Stepford around the same time as Walter and I. She experienced the same signs as I experienced. We set up an investigation and we did conclude that the Men's Club was responsible for all of those odd changes. Most of the men were working in different departments, which have something to do with chemicals. In fact, Mr. Coba has joined the research and development department of a Microtech company at Disneyland. Could that explain the transformation of the women to housewives?

Once Bobbie also changed into a Barbie doll, I asked myself when it was my turn. Sooner or later I would also become one of them.

Consequently, I always was on guard. Besides I had no support from Walter who was a member of this notorious Men's Club.

As a result of all these happenings, I decided to run away where I put my own life at risk. Certainly, this was not as easy as you would expect. My own husband was infuriated by my action.

Walter encouraged all the members to search for me. Luckily for him, they found me.

My brains raged as fast as they could and on site I came up with a brilliant plan. I needed more time to discover more about this secret. Therefore there was only one possibility: I had to act like a housewife. Thus, they would leave me alone and I would have more than enough time to work on my clever plan.

Unfortunately, this was much easier said than done. Plans could only be coined with ignorant women who just arrived in Stepford. We decided very quickly to clean the Men's Club's building. This way we wouldn't stand out because we were still busy with our domestic tasks. We would kill two birds with one stone.

When we were working, I proposed going away for a day or two. After all, a hardworking housewife also needs a break every now and then. All of the women began to cheer and it seemed like they figured out my plan.

Several weeks later, it was time to execute our plan. Walter and the other man hadn't figured out anything of our plan. We did it. Nobody said anything.

It promised to be a fine day. The sun was shining and the birds were whistling. We left with such an overwhelming feeling. One thing we all knew for sure: we would never come back to the strange and shadowy world of Stepford.


End file.
